In kindengarten
by Marigabi
Summary: Que hacia Yuri Plisetsky cuidando a unos niños de guardería, ese era un verdadero misterio. En realidad no tanto, a Yakov, el director, no le causó mucha gracia verlo en su oficina otra vez; servicio comunitario fue su nuevo e imaginativo castigo, nada más y nada menos que en la guardería que pertenecía a su exesposa.


**In kindengarten**

.

.

.

Era oficial, odiaba a los niños.

Que hacia Yuri Plisetsky cuidando a unos niños de guardería, ese era un verdadero misterio.

En realidad no tanto, era bien conocido por todos que aún a sus dieciocho años Yuri no era capaz de controlar su ira, una mala broma y ¡puff! En menos de un parpadeo una patada en tus zonas nobles, eso en caso que no tuviera nada a la mano que arrojarte en la cara.

Justo algo así había sucedido, alguien había dicho que era un gatito cobarde y bueno, ya se imaginarán el resto de la historia. Por supuesto, que Yakov, el director, no le causó mucha gracia verlo en su oficina otra vez; servicio comunitario fue su nuevo e imaginativo castigo, nada más y nada menos que en la guardería que pertenecía a su exesposa, con la que al parecer no se llevaba tan mal como hacía creer a todos.

Y ahí estaba, con un horrible delantal verde chillón, en una esquina mirando con odio a todo niño que intentará acercársele o cruzar miradas con él. Primero muerto que rebajarse a jugar con ellos, eso sería poco genial.

Mientras sigue en su negación ve a un niño de cabellos oscuros tropezar frente a él, el cuerpo del pequeño se golpea duro contra el suelo y puede ver como las lagrimas empiezan a amenazar con salir de sus grandes ojos marrones y está casi seguro que en cualquier momento empezara el llanto, oh el llanto; si algo no podía soportar era el llanto agudo de los niños, así que se acerca con precaución al pequeño como si de una bomba de relojería se tratara y arrodillándose junto a su lado le habla con desconfianza:

—Hey tu, si tu— le dice cuando el infante le mira— ¿no te han enseñado tus padres que los hombres grandes no lloran?

En niño le mira lloroso y con la nariz goteante mientras asiente con la cabeza y evita hipar.

—¿Ves? Así está mejor—le dice mientras inconscientemente palmea su cabeza.

De pronto siente un peso extra en su espalda y una voz aguda grita en su oído haciéndole tambalear ligeramente, el pequeño demonio de cabello platinado grita a todo pulmón aun colgándose de él.

—¡Beka! ¡Beka! El nuevo hizo llorar a Yuuri.

—¡Yo no hice llorar a nadie! —se queja el rubio.

—Claro que sí, yo te vi—afirma el pequeño señalando sus propios ojos azules.

—Víctor, Yuri no hizo llorar a nadie—dice una voz ronca desde arriba y cuando Yuri alza la vista se encuentra con la mirada serena de Otabek Altin.

Otabek probablemente era chico más genial de toda la escuela, pero Yuri se preguntaba que era más sorprendente que Altin fuera voluntario en la misma guardería que él o que se encontrara vistiendo un ridículo delantal amarillo chillón. El niño llamado Víctor se baja de su espalda y se para junto otro pequeño llamado Yuuri.

—¡Beka! No me estas escuchando—se queja nuevamente Víctor—Claro que Yuuri no hizo llorar a nadie porque es Yuuri quien está llorando.

Con tranquilidad Otabek se arrodilla a limpiar la nariz goteante de Yuuri, fija la vista en Víctor y señala al rubio —Él también se llama Yuri.

Yuri abre los ojos con sorpresa, no esperando que Otabek conociera su nombre debido a que nunca han cruzado palabras en su vida hasta donde puede recordar.

—Ah, eso es confuso desde hoy te llamaras Yurio—dice alegremente Víctor—Yo soy Víctor y este es Yuuri, y el es Beka. Yuuri es mi mejor amigo y nos vamos a casar.

—P-pero Víctor mi hermana dice que somos muy pequeños para casarnos—dice tímidamente el otro niño.

—Lo sé, pero te lo digo ahora para que no se te olvide ¡Porque siempre olvidas todo!

—¡Y-yo no olvido todo! — se queja Yuuri.

Otabek sonríe y pregunta suavemente —¿Y tus lentes Yuuri?

El infante se lleva las manos a la cara buscando el marco de plástico y se horroriza al no encontrarlo, voltea a todos lados buscándolos y nerviosamente comienza su búsqueda debajo de las mesas y cerca de los estantes de pintura acompañado fielmente por Victor.

—¡Ven a ayudar Yurio! —Le grita moviendo la mano—¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

El ahora Yurio frunce el ceño al escuchar su nuevo sobrenombre y mira en dirección de los niños intentando fulminar al que ha decidido bautizarlo de tal patética forma. Otabek termina palmeando su hombro, recomendándole ir o se pondrá peor, y Yuri le cree cuando le escucha gritar ( _¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!_ ) por decima vez.

…

Al final del su voluntariado, cuando los padres han venido a llevarse a esos pequeños demonios que tiene por hijos, Yurio termina casi muerto del cansancio sobre una diminuta mesa para niños, su cabello esta trenzado y lleno de gomas de colores producto de un rubio llamado Chris y un moreno con una cámara de plástico y complejo de fotógrafo profesional de nombre Phichit, quienes lo hicieron posar en una sesión fotográfica imaginaria.

Pero eso no era todo, porque también tenía el rostro pintado, producto de jugar a la casita con Victor y Yuuri donde tuvo que ser el hijo de los dos, o al menos hasta que el de ojos azules decidió que quería tener una mascota y él podría ser un buen gato enojón.

Yuri esconde su cara con sus manos, como quiere quitarse la obra de arte que dejaron los diablillos en su rostro y cabello, y salir de ahí de una buena vez para poder ir a casa e intentar olvidar todo el día de hoy.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Otabek sentándose a su lado en la mesa para niños.

—Si—dice tras un largo suspiro—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Tengo una hermana menor —responde el moreno entendiendo a lo que se refiere el rubio sin problemas, al fin y al cabo no todos son capaces de llevarse con los niños.

Yuri da un asentimiento en señal de comprensión, es entonces cuando Otabek extiende una soda hacia Yuri y este se le queda mirando fijamente, escéptico de por qué razón Altin sería tan amable con alguien con quien apenas acaba de conocer y hablar hace unas horas.

—¿Serás mi amigo o no? —dice Otabek ofreciéndole nuevamente la bebida.

Y un muy sorprendido Yurio la acepta junto con su propuesta de amistad. Tal vez, no ha sido tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

 _ **Bonus**_

—Entonces Yuuri ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seas más grande? —pregunta Phichit—Yo voy a ser fotógrafo y Chris dice que quiere ser actor ¿y tú?

—¿Cuándo sea grande? — pregunta Yuuri sin entender del todo.

—Cuando seas un adulto puedes ser lo que más quieras— aclara Yurio casualmente mientras Chris le coloca gomas de todos los colores que le han prestado las niñas en su rubio cabello.

—Ah, cuando sea grande quiero ser un katsudon—dice alegremente Yuuri.

—Wow, Amazing, entonces cuando sea grande yo seré el esposo de un lindo katsudon—asegura Victor felizmente mientras toma la mano de Yuuri— hay que practicar Yuuri~ juguemos a la casita, Yurio será nuestro hijo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, esto llevaba semanas en mi mente (y mi telefono), ya que mi pais esta en cun completo caos y mis clases llevan suspendidas ya mas de un mes y por lo que veo seguire sin ellas, he decidido ponerme al dia con todas las ideas de fics que oneshots que tengo, resulta que estoy acumulando cerca de 20.**

 **En fin, tengo algunas ideas que quiero experimentar con Yuri on Ice! asi que supongo que nos volveremo a ver pronto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aqui (sep justo aqui)**


End file.
